The eyes of a god, the smile of a human
by Maredith
Summary: Hiyori is already 21 and lives on her own. She still is friends with Yato and Yukine. After a little while she is getting kidnapped by the father of Yato. After a while Yato finds out why she is getting kidnapped and all the gods are shocked and mad when they her the reason. (YatoxHiyori) SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hiyori is already a few years older, she finished school,works parttime ad a bookstore and lives at her own. She and Yato are still friends (and maybe more than that ) Yukine and Yato are still living at Kofuku's place._

Hiyori walked out of the bookstore. What should she do now? Actually she wanted to go to visit Yato (it was already a week ago since see last saw him and the last thing she wanted was to forget about him) but she promised her mom and dad to visit them. Maybe she could ask her parents if she could stay for dinner, so she did't have to cook. That would save some time and than she could go to Yato in the evening. She first walked to her own apartment. It was't big, a small living room, a kitchen and dining-room at one, a bathroom and a bedroom. But she loved it. Her parents wanted to give her money for a big house. But she did't want to accept it. She wanted to let people see that she could survive on her own. Well, actually she could't. She hated to clean up, so most of the time was her apartment a mess and she was so bad at cooking that she always tried to eat dinner at a friends place, so they could cook. She signed and putted on a nice dress. She just wanted to leave when her phone ringed. It was Akira-chan. She picked up the phone and immediately she heard her friends happy enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Hiyori-chan, why did't you call me, I mean we did't spoke for like ages, how are you? I am at Aimi-chan's house right now and we where thinking about a party with everyone of or old school, you are coming, right"?

Hiyori ignored the first questions and answered only the last one.

"Hi Akira-chan, of course I am coming, but when is it"?

"Next Saturday, about three day's, it starts at seven, sorry that we said it this late".

"It is okay, is it at you're place"?

"Yes, and Fujisaki Kouto is coming to, so maybe you could do you're thing and get a relationship with him, I mean is't it already time for you to get married and stuff".

"Aimi-chan has't a relationship eater". She heard Akira's laugh.

"Sorry, but I gotta go now, I see you at the party".

She hang up the phone. Actually after Hiyori heard Fujisaki's name, she did't want to go anymore. It would be awkward to be with him on a party. After that one kiss with him she tried to ignore him. What was hard, because it was clearly that he liked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sekki", yelled Yato at his shinki. Like usually Yukine turned immediately in two swords. Yato smiled and jumped to the Ayakashi. With one of the swords he cuts it and it ripped apart. Yukine changed back to his normal form.

"Can we stop now, we already killed over the 70 Ayakashi's", begged Yato. Yato was the master of Yukine, but a lot of the times it was Yukine who played the boss.

"Sure, I am tired too. Maybe we can eat at a restaurant or something like that".

"KYAAAAA, LETS DO THAT, but Yukine you have to pay", shouted Yato.

'Baka, I don't have any money, because you never give me some. And don't shout like that", said Yukine with a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"But I don't have much money, so we have to seek for a cheap place". The boys both sighed, they never had much money to spend. After a hour at looking for a cheap restaurant they both gave up hope for good food.

"Maybe we can ask Hiyori to cook for us", said Yukine.

"Not a good idea, remember the last time she cooked for us? We where shitting purple powder for like a week".

"O yeah, I wonder what she putted in our food".

"He, look, aren't that Hiyori's friends". Yato said that, while pointing his finger to two girls who just walked into a restaurant.

"Yes, that does't help our food problem, or where you planing on eating them", said Yukine. Yate punched Yukine soft on his head.

"We can say that we are Hiyori's friends and than they maybe would give us some food". After saying that, Yato looked like he just said something so genius that he could win a price for it. Yukine was this time the one who punched him in his face.

"Geez, Hiyori would kill us and they won't give us food, who the hell gives food to strangers".

"They would forget about us before they could tell Hiyori", said Yato with a begging tone in his voice. But Yukine was still not convinced and shaked his head.

"Pfff, if you really don't want to, than I can go alone, just don't tell Hiyori", he said it with a big smile on his face and ran to the restaurant where the two girls just walked in.

"HE, WAIT", yelled Yukine, but Yato was already inside. Yukine sighed.

"Whatever", he said to himself and walked away, leaving Yato with the girls.

Yato walked to the table where the two girls where sitting ad. They both did't notice him, until he started talking.

"Excuse me, but are you two Akira-chan and Aimi-chan"? Aimi screamed short and softly after Yato said that and Akira only looked shocked at him.

"I am sorry that I am so rude and don't tell you two who I am first. I am Yato, Hiyori's _boyfriend_".

"WHATTT, ARE YOU SERIOUS, HIYORI NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT YOU", yelled Akira. Yato maked a kind of a charming smile.

"It is because I am not really rich and her parents would't like it if I she would date me, so she keeps it a secret for everyone, now is it alright if I sit with you two".

"You aren't going to order something first"? Asked Aimi.

"Well that is the problem, it is almost valentine day, and I spent all my money on Hiyori's present", yato lied with a charming smile again.

"KYAAAAA, THAT IS SO CUTE", yelled Akira, "You know what, I will buy something for you, but you have to answer all our questions".

"I guess we have a deal with that", said Yato happy that his plan worked. Akira called one of the waitress. A girl with brown long hair immediately walked to there table.

"What do you want to order miss", she asked. Akira and Aimi looked both at Yato.

"A hamburger and a cola".

"That is all sir"? The waitress asked. Yato nodded.

"I don't want to spend to much of this lady's money, otherwise I would't be a good man", he said with his charming smile again. Akira and Aimi both giggled softly. When the waitress walked away to get the hamburger and the cola, yato sat down across from the two girls.

"So what do you want to know", Yato asked, his smile was getting bigger and bigger. He enjoyed it so much, a change like this would't he get again.

"First how did you met Hiyori"? Asked Akira. Yato though about a good answer.

"I saw her for the first way in the woods. We where both just walking there, and just when she passed me, she faint. I caught her, so she would't fell on the ground and brought her to my own house. When she waked up I tolled her what happened and after a little chatting we found out that we both loved boxing, so I give her my phone number". Everything he just said was completely a lie, but both the girls believed immediately.

"Awwww, that is so romantic", sighed Aimi.

"When was your first date with her", asked Akira who wanted to know everything about the two 'love-birds'. Yato just wanted to say something about a cute and romantic beach walk, when his chest hurted. He tried to ignore it, but that was impossible. This pain. Did he got blighted by Yukine?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukine walked trough the streets, what could he possible do now? He felt so hungry.

"Damn Yato", said Yukine quietly to himself. Maybe he should tell Hiyori what Yato was doing now, but that would probably mean the end of his master. Hiyori would kill him more then thousand times.

"He, Yukine, nice to see you here". Yukine turned around to see who said that, but he actually already recognized the voice.

"Hiyori ehh, good to see you, I guess". Shit, now she is sure going to ask where Yato was. And indeed was that the next thing Hiyori asked about.

"Where is Yato"?

"Ehhhh". He had to lie, for the sake of his own master.

"He is at Bishamonte's place, to help her, with some ehh, god stuff", stammered he. Hiyori smiled.

"It is good to know that they already can work together, but did he leave you alone without any money"?

"Well, yeah, I was just looking for free food". After Yukine said that, Hiyori looked mad.

"He should take better care of you, pff. You know what, I take you to my favorite restaurant", said Hiyori with a big smile on her face. Before Yukine could say something, she grabbed his hand and ran with him behind her to her favorite restaurant. After a run of five minnutes, they finaly stood for a restaurant. Yukine immediately recognized the place. This was the restaurant where Yato and the two girls where. Damn, now he had to find a excuse for not going into this place.

"Ehm, Hiyori, I don't want to go into this restaurant". Hiyori looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why not"? She asked.

"Well, ehh, purple powder, fighting, stuff, not good". Yukine just said random words and searched desperate for a good excuse.

"Yukine, I don't really get what you are saying". Yukine could't hold it any longer.

"Yato is at this place with your two friends, I am probably blighting him now, because he did't want me to say this to you, please don't kill me", Yukine said that with a afraid look in his eye's. Hiyori still looked confused, but also a little bit mad.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS WITH MY FRIENDS", she yelled.

"Well, we both did't have enough money for food a-and Yato saw your friends, and he said that if he told them that he was your friend, that they maybe could get food from them", studded Yukine. Hiyori looked for a second to Yukine and than walked the restaurant in while she was wispering "I am going to kill him, I am so going to fucking kill him". Yukine walked behind her while he was silently praying for his masters life.

"If you could excuse me ladies, I need to go to the toilet for a second", Yato said that while he stood up and ran to the toilet room. There he put out his shirt and looked at his chest. It was slightly blighted.

"Damn, he probably tolled Hiyori". Just when he wanted to walk back to the ladies he heard Hiyori talking to her friends.

"Ahhh, Hiyori, what a confidence, we just where talking to you're _boyfriend_", said Aimi with a big smile on her face. Hiyori's face turned red.

"Boyfriend, I-I don't have a boyfriend", she stammered. Yato looked around him and saw a small window. He had to run away before Hiyori saw him and would kill him.

"Yesh, I maybe fit through that and be able to escape", he said with some kind of weird happy cat face.

"I don't think so", said Yukine, who stood behind him.

"KYAAAAAAA, YUKINE, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT", screeched Yato shocked.

"you are going to say sorry to Hiyori and tell her friends that it was a lie", said Yukine strict. Yato smirked, like he was planning something.

"Not if I am not here anymore", he said and punched Yukine away, jumped out of the window.

"Hey, wait", Yukine yelled.

Hiyori signed, Yato was sometimes so annoying.

"What do you mean he is not your boyfriend, don't lie to you friends Hiyori", said Aimi, who looked a little bit mad, probably because Hiyori never told her about this '_boyfriend'_. Damn, now she had to lie about who Yato actually is, well maybe with luck they would forget all about this soon.

"He is ehh, a worshipper of mine, I tolled him many times to leave me alone, but he kind of stalks me", lied Hiyori. Well it wasn't completely a lie, sometimes it does feel like he stalks her, but it was't like she hated it. Hiyori actually felt happy and save when Yato was watching her.

"Kyaaa, that is creepy, you have to say this to the police", said Akira worried.

"Don't worry about it", said Hiyori with a fake smile.

"Well gotta go now, see you at the party". She leaved her friends, who where still confused about what happened and walked outside, she had to find Yato and kill him. She walked a little bit around the town, thinking about her relationship with Yato. She knew that she loved him. She even kissed him once and they did more stuff, but they where both drunk at that moment, really kissing him was't what she wanted to do. Suddenly someone grabed her shoulder. A little screech came out of her mouth.

"Don't worry Hiyori-chan, it is me". Hiyori turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Fijisaki-san" said Hiyori, while her head turned all red.

"Hiyori, I want to talk with you", he said with a serious look on his face. Hiyori's face became even more red.

"Sorry, I am a little bit busy, another time". Fijisaki's grab on her shoulder became stronger.

"It was't a question, Hiyori-chan". He put his other hand tight around her belly. she tried to punch him in his face, but whit his other hand that was first holding her shoulder, he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and hold it close to her throat. Like that they walked in a house that was close. Inside he pushed her against a wall.

"W-what are you doing", asked Hiyori scared.

"I have heard you where being a little bit naughty". He said that while he put his hand on her belly. His head moved slowly to her ear.

"I know about the baby", he whispered in her ear.

_Hey guys, this was chapter 3, I hope you like it _

_It maybe sounds it will go to creepy nasty stuff, but don't worry, it does't ^^_

_I already started on chapter 4, so there is a big change I will be able to put it here tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yukine jumped after Yato, trough the window. He stood alone in a small street. He could't see Yato anywhere. He tried to jump back in the toilets, but that was impossible, so he decided to walk to the door. When he was in the restaurant again was Hiyori gone. He looked at her friends, who where still eating.

"Kyaaaa, did everyone leave", sighed he and he decided to just walk to Kofuku's place and ask there for food. On the way to Kofuku's place he decided to stop by the Sakura three. It was beautiful like usually. Yukine did't saw it at first but after looking good at the Sakura three, he saw that there was standing someone in the shadow. It was a girl with short black hair and she wore a kimono. Yukine immediately knew who it was. Nora.

"Hello Yukine", she said with a cute smile on her face. Slowly she walked to him. Yukine did automatically a step back.

"Nora, what do you want from me"? Nora only stood like four meter away from him. She giggled a little bit.

"Don't worry, I don't want to fight you, I only have a message to Yobuko-chan", she said, walked closer to him and put a paper in his hand. After that she turned around and leaved as fast as she came. Yukine just stood there motionless. After a while just staring to the three he became curious of what the message was. Slowly he fold the paper open.

_I've Hiyori-chan_

_xxx Father_

Yukine looked shocked to the paper. He had to find Yato, quick. First he looked at Kofuku's place.

"Is Yato here", he shouted immediately when he trow the door open. Kofuku and Daikaku where both busy with cleaning the house. They where both wore a apron, and Daikaku had a broom in his hand

"Ehh, Yato, I don't think he is here", said Kofuku, with her usually cute voice. Daikaku placed the broom to a wall.

"You don't look your usually self, did something happened"? Yukine showed them the message.

"Oh, no, pour Hiyori-chan, we have to save her", said Kofuku with a shocked face.

"I think we should first find Yato, he maybe would know more about this". Daikaku putted out his apron. There appeared a little smile on his face. Even after all the trouble he and Yato made, they always helped them.

"Maybe we should ask help form Bishamonte, is't Yato's father to hard for us to handle alone", suggested Yukine.

"Good idea, me and Daikaku are going to Bishamonte and you are going to look for Yato, we see eachother again here over two hours even if you can't find Yato". Nobody objected Kofuku's plans and immediately they walked away to do there thing.

_Hey, this was chapter four, I hope you liked it ^^_

_I am sorry if my English is't good, I am from the Netherlands, so I don't talk English much _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yukine ran trough the streets. He had to find Yato as quick as possible. Only thinking about the fact that Hiyori was alone with Nora and Yato's father made him worried to death. Yukine looked around him. Was't this the street where Yato found him and made him his shinki. First he kind of hated Yato, but now Yato felt like a big brother. Without Hiyori he probably would never had the change to meet Yato. Suddenly someone crashed against him and Yukine felt on the ground.

"Hey watch a little bit where you are walki...YATO"!? He yelled when he got up. Yato saw him and wanted to run away but Yukine grabbed his blue jersey.

"Let me gooo, I don't want to get killed by Hiyori", shouted Yato, while he pushed Yukine away.

"THIS IS'T ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE RESTAURANT, YOUR FATHER HAS KIDNAPPED HIYORI". Yato immediately stopped with pushing Yukine away.

"He, what do you mean"? Asked Yato. Yukine showed him the message. Yato's face expression went from first shocked to angry. As far as Yukine could remember he never had seen his master this angry. Yukine tolled him about Nora and that Kofuku and maybe Bishamonten was willing to help them.

"Than we should hurry up and go to Kofuku's place", said Yato. Yukine sighed. In the begin he was a little bit scared that Yato dwould refuse Bishamonten's help. When they arrived at Kofuku's place, Bishamonten. Kazuma, Kofuka and Daikaku already where sitting in the eating room.

"So you found him, that is good news", said Kofuku happy. Yukine and Yato both sat down. Because Yato did't say anything, Yukine started talking.

"Thanks for helping us guys, I don't know why Yato's father kiddnapped here, but...". Yato interrupted him.

"Don't call him my father, I-I just don't like that", stammered he, while he looked down. Everybody looked at him, but he did't say more, so again Yukine took the word.

"We don't know anything, but we still need to make a good plan, to save Hiyori". They all nodded, except Yato who was still looking down.

"We maybe don't know about why Yato's fa... Fujisaki did this, but maybe Yato know's more". Said Bishamonten, while she was looking kind of mad at him. The two would probably never be able to be really nice to each other. Again everybody was looking at Yato. And the only thing he was doing was looking down at his hands.

"I-I know maybe why he kidnapped her". So he really knew more than Yukine did. He was getting really curious about the reason

"Well, are you ever going to tell us the reason"? Asked Bishamonten after a short silence.

"It is all my fault", said Yato with a sad tone in his voice. He sighed and putted his face in his hands for a few seconds, than he looked up right in the eyes of Yukine who suddenly felt that he did't want to know the reason anymore

"I think, Hiyori is pregnand".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It became mouse-still. Yukine was sure he heard yato wrong. Of course he did't say Hiyori was pregnant,right? Daikaku bumped his fist on the table. He looked angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HIYORI IS PREGNANT, AND WHY IS IT YOUR FAULT, DON'T TELL ME YOU MADE HER PREGNANT"? He yelled. Yato still looked at Yukine, who felt uncomfortable.

"I-I am sorry, I did't want to make her pregnant, w-we where drunk", Yato stuttered. Yukine did't like to see his master like this. Yato was't acting like normal, looking stupid and acting cooling at the same time. In the eyes of Yato could you see hate, hate towards himself.

"You know sleeping with a human is against the rules, right", said Kofuku. Yato nodded and than putted his head in his hands again and stayed like this for a while. Yukine wanted to say something, but he could't. Everybody looked so mad, so shocked. Was Yukine the only one who was only a little bit uncomfortable? Daikaku stood up, walked to Yato, grabbed his Jersey and pulled him up so they where at the same high. He looked angry in Yato's blue eye's.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO STUPID, DID YOU REALLY THOUGH YOU AND HIYORI CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER? THAT YOU CAN START A FAMILY TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER? HIYORI WILL GET OLDER AND IN THE END SHE WILL DIE! WHILE YOU ARE STILL A STUPID LITTLE GOD. AND YES SHE MAYBE CAN BECOME YOUR SHINKI, BUT SHE FORGET EVERYTHING. YOU SHOULD HAD BROKE YOUR TIES WITH HER LONG AGO. DO YOU THINK FALLING A LOVE WITH HER AND GETTING A KID WITH HER MAKE IT ANY BETTER? NO! IT ONLY MAKES IT HARDER FOR YOURSELF". Daikaku threw him against the wall. Yato did't say anything back. He just sat there. Yukine could't see his master like this anymore, he had to help him. He also stood up. Everybody looked at him except for Yato. He walked to his master, raised his hand and hit him in his face. Kofuku made a kind of shocked sound. A shinki who hit his master in his face. Yato did't look mad or shocked, he only looked sad. Yukine putted his hand out to Yato.

"Maybe because I am not so long a shinki and don't know all the rules. but I don't think it is that horrible what you did. You love her. And like Daikaku said, she will die and she will forget about us. But that time is still far away. Lets forget about what happened in the past for a little while and first save Hiyori". There appeared a tear in Yato's right eye, but he wiped it quick away and smiled. Than he took Yukine's hand and Yukine pulled him up.

"You are right Yukine, lets first save Hiyori and than see what happens next." After he said that he walked to the others.

"I am sorry about this trouble, but would you guys still want to help us". Said Yato while he made a bow. Kofuku and Kazuma smiled, while Bishamonten en Daikaku still looked mad.

"Of course we help you, we can't leave Hiyori alone like that", said Kofuku. Kazuma looked curious tat Bishamonten, if he could help would be her decision. Bishamonten nodded.

"We will help too, but not only for the sake of Hiyori, I want to know more about the baby". Yukine sighed happy. With there help they could save Hiyori and maybe even defeat Fujisaki. Yato, Yukine and Daikaku sat down at the same moment.

"The first thing we need to find out, is where Hiyori is", said Yato with a straight face. They all nodded. Kazuma caught to get the attention of everyone else.

"There is something not right, why would Fujisaki let us know that he has Hiyori? If he really wants the baby, he would probably kidnap Hiyori later and don't tell anyone, that would make change of success of his plans way bigger".

"That is not how Fujisaki work's, he also wants to play with us", Said Yato. "And I don't think the baby is the only thing he wants". Everybody looked curious and shocked to Yato.

"What do you think he wants except from the child"? Asked Bishamonten. Yato looked right into her eyes.

"I think he wants me".

Hiyori heard two voices talking. Who was it? She could't open her eyes, she could't move at all. What happened, where was she? She was scared. And secretly she hoped that Yato was the one she heard speaking. One of them was a girl, and the other one... She recognized his voice, but it was't from Yato. Maybe Yukine? No Yukine's voice was't this deep.

"I think we should give her the antidote, I want to talk to her".

"Yes Father, I will tie her to the chair first".

What the hell was happening, where they talking about Hiyori? Suddenly someone grabbed her and putted her at a chair. Someone took her hand and tied it on her back, after that he also tied her feed to the chair.

"I am going to get the antidote father".

One of the persons left the room, but one of them was still there. He did't say anything until the other one was back. Someone putted some kind of syringe in her arm. It hurted horrible, a burning feeling flowed trough her body. She felt a tear rolling on her cheek. After five minutes of silence she noticed that she could open her eyes again. Hiyori saw Fujisaku standing right in front of her and next to him stood Nora, one of Yato's former shinki's. What the hell was happening?

"Yato, Yukine, please help me", whispered she soft.

_Omg, I loved writing this chapter so much_

_I am sorry but tomorrow and the day after tomorrow I won't be able to wright the next chapter because I am going to tsunaconn (anime convention, kyaaa can't wait ^^)_

_But when I am back I will immediately start writing chapter 7_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Of course I am not sure he really wants me, but well, it would't be strange if he wanted me right", said Yato.

"Than maybe it is the best for you not to go to Fujisaki, because that will be dangerous, me, Daikaku, Bishamonten and Kazuma will be enough to save Hiyori", said Kofuku with a worried face. Yato shacked his head. Not going to Fujisaki and let the others save Hiyori was the last thing he wanted, in the end this was all his fault.

"I have to face him someday anyway, I have been running away from him already to long. And don't worry, I mean I have Yukine, together nobody can defeat us", Yato said with a smile and he putted his arm on Yukine's shoulders. Yukine looked slight annoyed when his master did that and Daikaku punched with his fist in his head.

"Are you crazy, don't get into a useless fight with him, otherwise you maybe get Yukine in danger", he said with a strict face. Yato putted his hand on his head and stroke it for a while.

"That hurts you know, and of course I won't get Yukine in any kind of danger". Bishamonten who was slowly getting annoyed stepped forward.

"Guys, I have also other stuff to do, it would be good if we find a plan, so me and Kazuma can leave". Yato nodded.

"The only thing I can think about is to search every place where he can be", he said.

"That is going to take to long", said Kazuma while he shacked his head.

"For you guys maybe, but I know a few spots where he can be. Kazuma and Bishamonten are going to search on the south and west side of the city and Kofuku and Daikaku are going to search on the north and east side of the city, meanwhile me and Yukine will go to those spots and look if he maybe is there. If you find something you call the others. Is this plan okey with you guys", explained Yato. The others all agreed with the plan and after a few preparations, the three gods with behind them there shinki's left the place.

Hiyori looked shocked in the eyes of Fujisaki.

"What is happening, w-why are you doing this"? Fujisaki walked slowly to her. He knelt, so they where at the same high.

"I will begin at the real beginning of Yato's story. I am Yato's father, he got created by my wish. A few years back he did't want to listen to me anymore and he ignored my wishes. His reason? Apparently he found a shinki and a girl who where his new family". Fujisaki stood up again and started walking trough the room.

"Since that day I kept a eye on both of you, and I also find out about that one night, when you did some stuff with Yato in a bed. And I think I am the first who found out that you where pregnant". Hiyori did't know what shocked her most. This was to much information at once. But pregnant, no that was impossible, right, that could't happen.

Yato and Yukine walked in a grassland. It was already almost morning and they where both tired. They searched all night and went to so many different places where Yato taught Fujisaki could be.

"This is the last one, than we have to take a short break", said Yato exhausted. Yukine nodded. Of course they both wanted to save Hiyori, but if they had to fight with Fujisaki after such a tiring search, they would lost.

"There it is", said Yato while he pointed his finger to a little old farm. They walked as silently as possible closer to the farm.

"I think we should call the rest first, to tell them where we are, that we are taking a short break after this and asking if they found something", whispered Yukine. Yato nodded at took his phone out of his pocked. After both talking with Kofuku and Bishamonten he putted his phone back and looked a little bit disappointed.

"I tolled them where we are, Kofuku is really close, so she is coming this way and Bishamonten is going to search the last street. They both did't find a thing". After a little deliberation they both decided to not wait for Kofuku and already go in there. It would probably be nothing again anyway.

"Sekki", said Yato to be able to fight it they need to fight. Yukine immediately turned into two swords. The farm was really old and could fall in every moment. Yato slowly walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly someone jumped on him and ripped the swords out of his hands. It happened so fast that Yato could't jump away. He stood up and looked at the person who just attacked him. First he saw that Yukine already was turned back into his normal form. He looked afraid at his master. That was because someone putted a knife against his throat. The person who was holding the knife was a girl with black hear, Nora.

"Father knew you would come, he is waiting, together with Hiyori, in the basement", she said with a cute smile on her face. When Yato heard Hiyori's name, he felt angry coming up.

"You see that door there, that is the way to the basement. You are going to walk to there and you better behave, because otherwise I will kill cute Yukine-chan". She giggled for few seconds. Yato slowly started to walk to the basement. He knew the change was little that Hiyori was there, because they where probably fooling him. But even if there was a really little change that Hiyori would be there, he would still go down there. Another reason was that Yukine would get killed if he would't do it. Nora and Yukine walked behind him and she was still holding a knife to Yukine's throat. Yato opened the door, it creaked a little bit. Before him where stairs, and downstairs was a other door. He slowly walked down the stairs, he was still getting followed by Nora and Yukine. When he opened the door he came in a small room and Hiyori's eye's suddenly meet his eye's. She looked horrible, tears where dropping down her cheek and she was tied up in a chair. Behind her stood Fujisaki with a big evil smile on his face.

"My son, good to see you again, please come in". Yato looked angry at him, but he still walked the room in. After Nora and Yukine where inside Nora kidded the door, it closed and she slowly walked with Yukine to Hiyori and Fujisaki until she stood next to them.

"We are going to play a little game", said Fujisaki while he pulled out his pocket two knifes. One of them he putted at Hiyor's chin and the other one he trowed in frond of Yato. Yato looked suspicious to the knife, not knowing what he should do.

"You want me to fight"? Yato asked. Fujisaki laughed.  
"No I don't want to fight my own son, the knife is not for killing me and Nora, it is for killing yourself". Hiyori, Yato and Yukine looked shocked at the knife what was laying on the ground.

"You've got three chooses, I kill Hiyori, Nora kills Yukine our you kill yourself, if you don't choose you three will all die". Yato smiled a little bit, even if he did't know why.

"I see, in the end I can't win, well I guess I am fine with going to die for my loved once". Yato said while he slowly took the knife of the ground".

"Yato no, don't do this", screamed Hiyori scared while there where more tears falling down here cheeks. Yukine only looked with big scared eye's to his master.

"Yukine thank you for being my shinki, you where the best, and Hiyori survive and become a wonderful docter", said Yato while he slowly moved the knife to his chest until it touched it.

"I am sorry guys".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Noooooooo, don't leave me", yelled Hiyori. Yato looked up right into her eye and he stopped moving the knife.

"How am I sure that Yukine and Hiyori are save after I kill myself", he asked to Fujisaki. Who grimaced.

"You don't know, but it is always better than for you all three to die". Yato first looked mad at him, but suddenly a smile came at his face.

"Can I still change my choice"? Fujisaki first looked surprised, but than he took his normal straight face again and nodded.

"I did't see this one coming, but do you want to kill your precious shinki, or maybe your cute little whore". Hiyori looked ashamed away.

"Choice me Yato, if you choise Hiyori, I will... just don't do that", yelled Yukine. Yato sighed.

"I choose Hiyori, I am fine if she will die, seriously, now she is pregnant she will only be annoying to take care of her", Yato said that whit face that looked like he really did't care. Everybody looked surprised at him.

"YOU FREAKING ASS, DON'T SAY THAT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIYORI, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR HER IF YOU WANTED HER TO DIE", yelled yukine who looked angry at his master. Yato suddenly felt a little pain in his stomach, Yukine blighted him. Not a surprise really after what he just said.

"I wanted to save her, so I could kill her to be sure she was really death, together with her kid, if other gods would know about the kid it will be troublesome you know". Yato did't look at Yukine or Hiyori, he only looked in Fujisaki's eye's and smiled.

"Why don't you just kill her now, father, than that bother finally will be gone". Fujisaki did't move.

"Are you sure Yobuko, does't she mean something for you", he asked with a troublesome look in his eye's. Yato grimaced.

"I only kept her to play with, but she gets a little boring". Hiyori looked shocked at him. This could't be true, right? Of course Hiyori was fine with going to die for Yukine and Yato, but Yato saying all this, was this really true, was she all the time just a toy?

"You asshole, I stop with being your shinki, if anyone is trash in this room it is you, you horrible stupid god who only thinks of himself". Yato almost dropped because of the pain from being blighted bij Yukine. He had to ignore the pain, just a little while, to save both of them. He looked short in Hiyori's eye, who looked confused, shocked and sad. But that one short look into each others eye's was enough to forget about his pain and for Hiyori to get what he was planning to do. Yukine started to scold terms of abuse to him. Hiyori saw that every word hurted Yato.

"Yukine, stop , I will be fine", she said suddenly. Yukine looked shocked at Hiyori.

"B-but did't you just hear what he said"? Hiyori sighed and wanted to say something but Yato already started talking.

"You heard her Yukine, don't worry, everything is gonna be alright". Yato looked at his shinki in the hope he will find out about what was going on, but he did't.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT WORRY IN THIS SITUATION"? Yato ignored Yukine and looked back at Fujisaki.

"It looks like you don't want to kill her, but whatever, it is to late now", said Yato with a smile on his face. Suddenly Kofuku and Bishamonten with there shinki's in there hand jumped in. Bishamonten only brought Kazuma and the one that could turn into a whip. Yato immediately jumped into Nora and Yukine, took the knifes out of Nora hands and punched her away. Bishamonten and Kofuku both jumped into Fujisaki.

"Sekki", yelled Yato, but Yukine only looked angry at his master. Geez, that boy really did't get his plan, well he just had to do it without a shinki now. While Bishamonten en Kazuma both where busy with Fujisaki and Nora, who was turned into a weapon, Yato jumped to Hiyori and untied her.

"I am sorry about what I just said", stammered he. Hiyori looked relieved.

"It is okey, thanks for saving me". Yato turned away from Hiyori so she would't see his blush and looked to how the others where doing. Not really good. Until now, nobody got hurt, but that would happen soon.

"Hiyori, jump on my back", said Yato suddenly.

"W-what, why", she said while her head was turning red.

"You are not in the condition to run, so I will carry you". Gladly Hiyori did what he said.

"Guys, I think we should go", Yato jelled at the rest. Yukine suddenly pulled Nora out of Fujisaki's hands and Bishamonten immediately kicked him in his stomach. Fujisaki dropped on the ground. Yukine trowed Nora away who was turning into her normal form again. She crashed against the wall and also dropped down on the ground. The group immediately ran to the stairs in the hope to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

When they where all upstairs Yato quick took a look behind him. Nora wanted to run upstairs but Fujisaki grabbed her shoulder and he shook his head. So they led us escape. They ran through the door to outside. The sun was high up in the sky, it had to be at least 10:00. Hiyori was still sitting on his back, she looked like she could fall a sleep every moment.

"Shall we go to Kofuku's place", asked Yato. Everybody was fine with that, except for Bishamonten who wanted to go back to her shrine. So they said goodbye to her and walked with only five back to Kofuku's place. They decided to just walk slowly,because it looked like Fujisaki wasn't planning to run after them. Yukine did't said anything to Yato the whole trip. Actually nobody really said something. Kofuku was the one who broke the silence.

"Why did Fujisaki let us go"?

"Probably because we where with to many, yes he could have won from our six, but than it will be a big fight, and other gods will get to know about it, together with his plans", said Yato. "If he only kills me and Yukine it will be okay with most of the gods, but you and Bishamonten are both big gods". After that short talk it became silent again until they where at Kofuku's place. Hiyori felt a sleep while they where walking, so Yato put her silantly down at a bench and he put a blanket on her. She waked up for a second and looked in to his eye's. She smiled, what immediately made Yato smile too.

"Y-yato, thank you", whispered she and after that her eye's closed. Yato looked at her sleeping for a while, until Yukine suddenly stood next to him. He only looked at Hiyori.

"I am sorry, about how I behaved, are you okey"? Yukine asked. Yato putted his hand on Yukine's head and stroke his head softly."

"Don't worry about me being blighted, I said nasty stuff after all, I will survive it". They stood like this for a few minutes looking at Hiyori.

"Yato"?

"Yes Yukine"?

"L-lets protect Hiyori together".

"Yes, lets do that, together".

Hiyori woke up. First she could't remember where she was, but after looking around in the room,she saw that it one of Kofuku's room. Slowly she remembered what all happened yesterday, or was it today. Shit~She could't remember what day it was. If it was Tuesday, than she had to go to work! Hiyori stood up an ran to the living room, where everybody was. Kofuku and Daikaku where busy with cleaning, Yukine did some school work and Yato was reading (Yato who reads? Wow that was unexpected!) They all looked up from there work when Hiyori ran into the room. Nobody said something. Hiyori wanted to ask what day it was, when she suddenly felt sick and ran out of the room to the bathroom. There she felt on her knees for the toilet and suddenly she trowed up. Yato and the rest showed up behind her.

"Hiyori are you okay",he said worried. Hiyori shacked her head slowly. So Fujisaki was right, she was really pregnant. She turned around so she looked at he group.

"Yato, I am sorry, I..I...I ...am". She could't say it out loud. Yato walked to her, knelt before he, grabbed with his hands her hands and looked righted into here eyes.

"You are pregnant, but there is nothing to be sorry about, it is mine fault too. And I don't know what the future will bring us, but whatever it is, how hard it is. We will face it together".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiyori walked trough the streets to her parents house. She just quit her job, because she was going on a really long trip and she had to tell her parents about this. Actually she was just pregnant, but that something she could't tell them about it. She could tell nobody. First of all it would be dangerous for them if they knew, but everybody thought that Hiyori was still single, and getting a baby while still being single was a big shame here. Behind Hiyori walked Yato and Yukine, who where playing as her bodyguard. Apparently she was in such a danger that she could't be alone anymore. She rang the bell of her house and after waiting a while the door finally opened. My mother looks at me with a tired but also friendly face. It was clearly that she was getting old. Hiyori walked trough the door and immediately closed it, so Yato and Yukine could't get inside. She wanted to be alone with her parents.

"Hiyori, dear, good to see you again", said her mother while hugged her.

"It is also good to see you again mom", Hiyori said. Like usually her mom hugged her really long. But for the first time Hiyori was okey with it. There was a change she maybe would never see her mom again.

"Why did you come her so sudden"? She asked when she let Hiyori go.

"I need to talk to you and dad". Her mom looked a bit curious when Hiyori said that.

"Alright, go sit on the couch, I will get dad", her mom said while she was pushing her in the direction of the living room.  
"Do you want some tea, I can let the butler make it for you"? She asked quick. Hiyori nodded.

"Yes please", she said polite and walked into the living room. Everything was still the same as always. She said down on the red cough and though the story she would tell her parents for the last time trough. Kofuku helped her with thinking about a good excuse for being away like six months. The butler walked into the room with three cups of thee and putted them on the side table. After that her mom and dad walked in who both sidded down next to her.

"Mom, dad, I will be away for a while".

"Can you find a open window"? Yato asked to Yukine. He sounded a little angry. Well it was't strange that he was angry, after all Hiyori just shut them out. Yukine shacked his head.

"Every window and door is closed".

"Kyaaa, how are we able to protect Hiyori, when she shut us out like that"! Yato yelled anoyed.

"If we can't go inside, Fujisaki can't go inside either", said Yukine. He tried to make Yato less woried, even he was still worried to death.

"I j-just will go to the roof, look if there is something how I can go inside", Yukine. He tried to be useful as much as possible, because until now he felt so useless. He even blight end Yato and thought he was a bad guy, while he was just lying. Yukine walked to the front door looking for a easy way to go up the roof. He just wanted to jump on a trash can when someone suddenly stood behind him.

"Ehm, what are you doing"? Yukine screamed and fell on the ground. He jumped right away up and turned around. He looked a young man at age of 28 in the eye's.

"Ehhh, well, I, ehh, who are you"? Asked Yukine while his face was getting more red.

"I am Iki Masao (just picked a random name), can I know who you are"? Yukine became even more red. This must be Hiyori's big brother.

"I-I am really sorry, I am Yukine, H-Hiyori's friend", Yukine stuttered.

"So what where you doing", he asked again.

"Well, Hiyori does't let me in", Yukine said. Masao looked surprised.

"That is nothing for Hiyori to do, well I will let you in, just follow me", he said kind.

"Thank you sir", Yukine said happy. Maybe he should call Yato to come with them, but Masao probably would think it is weird if some other random guy just bummed in. They walked to the door and Masao opened it with a key.

"Mother, Father, I am home", he yelled while walking into the hall.

"And apparently you did't let your friend in Hiyori, so I helped him a bit".

Geez, where the hell was Yukine? That stupid shinki just leaved him. Yato already walked two rounds around to house, and Yukine just disappeared. He also was't on the roof, because Yato would have saw that.

"Smells good". Yato immediately turned around when he heard the sound. Weird, there was't a ayakashi behind him, than he is above him! Some kind of frog ayakashi almost jumped on him. Gladly Yato could jump a way on time.

"Hey Yukine, where the hell are you", he scouted while running away from the ayakashi. Did Yukine manage to go inside? At least that would mean he would be save. Yato ran away from the house trough the streets. The Ayakashi was following him. How long would Yato be able to ran away like this form the Ayakashi? And how would he defeat it? Without his shinki he did't stand a change. He looked behind him and saw that the Ayakashi was 5 meters away from him and behind the Ayakashi stood a person with next to her a lion. Was it Bishamonten?

"Hey, moron, what are you doing"? She yelled at him. Yep this was definitely Bishamonten.

"Don't ask stuff, just kill that Ayakashi", Yato yelled back, while he was still running. Bishamonten grimed and jumped to the Ayakashi. Within a few seconds it was ripped appeared by the lion. After the short fight Bishamonten ran to Yato.

"And again moron, what are you doing her without Yukine and Hiyori, you where suppost to babysit on her".

"I am sorry, she did't let me into her house, and why are you here"?

"Kazuma tolled me that there where really a lot ayakashi around the forest", said Bishamonten while she pointed her finger to a forest behind the town.

"Well, lets take a look", said Yato excited.

"Moron, you are not going with me", she said annoyed while jumping on the lion. The lion immediately ran to the forest.

"Hell yeah I am coming with you, I have nothing else to do", Yato said while he ran behind the lion. The lion jumpend to a big three so he and Bishamonten could see everything. Yato jumped next to them and looked at the forest.

"What...", he said shocked. More than thousand Ayakashi's where coming this way...


	11. Chapter 11

Yato looked scared at the army of the Ayakashi's. He never had seen so many together.

"Look", said Bishamonten while she pointed with her finger to one of the Ayakashi's. It was clearly the biggest and stood in the middle of the group. But that wasn't the special thing about him. It was about who was standing on him.

"Is that Fujimaki"? Asked Yato surprised.

"I think it is, he also has Nora in his hands".

"I need to get Hiyori in safety", said Yato worried and turned away. Every cell in his body said that he had to go to Hiyori, but that also would mean that he would leave Bishamonten alone.

"What are you doing moron, go to Hiyori, don't worry about me, I'll be fine", Bishamonten yelled and jumped to the first Ayakishi to slice it open. Bishamonten was right, she will be fine. Yato ran as fast as he could to Hiyori's house, hoping that Hiyori and Yukine would still be there. He still couldn't find a open door or window, so he took a big stone and throw it trough the window. Normally he wouldn't be this rude, but now he didn't had a choose. He jumped inside. Yato was standing in a bathroom. He heard people walking to the hall who will probably look what happened. The door opened and the butler came in, looking kind of shocked. Happily he couldn't see Yato, so he was able to sneak behind him to the door. There he ran downstairs to the living room. There where sitting Hiyori, Yukine, a young man and Hiyori's parents. Gladly only Hiyori and Yukine could hear and see him. They both looked surprised.

"Hiyori, Yukine come with me now", he said. Gladly they both stood up, knowing that something happened by the look on Yato's face.

"W-we have to go now, I am sorry that I have to leave you guys for a long time", said Hiyori and hugged both her parents. Her parents started to talk to her and where clearly forgotten about Yukine.

"Hiyori, we have to go now", Yato said again and Hiyori let her dad and mom go and walked away of the living room to the front door.

"Did something happened", asked Yukine curious. Yato nodded.

"Hiyori and Yukine you both have to promise that you will do exactly as I say, otherwise bad things can happen". They both looked confused and surprised but gladly they agreed with what he just said.

"Hiyori, you ran as fast as you can to Kofuku's house and look if they are there. If they aren't than you wait, is that clear, wait there. If Kofuku is there tell her that she has to go to the forest with Daikaku as fast as possible and than you are coming with them. Only if they are there, I don't want you being alone in the forest, okey"? Yato saw that he was making them both only more confused.

"I will do as you say", said Hiyori. "Do I have to go now". Yato nodded but stopped her before she started to run to Kofuku's place.

"I-I love you Hiyori". Hiyori's face became all red, she turned around and ran away.

"What the hell is happening", asked Yukine.

"A army of Ayakishi, being lead by Fujisaki, we have to help Bishamonten"!

"WHAT AND YOU SENT HIYORI ALONE"? Asked Yukine surprised.

"I have a plan, trust me", Yato said. "Sekii"!

**Thank you everyone for all you're reviews and other stuff. It really makes me happy. I decided that from now on I will post a chapter every Sunday. And this chapter is for last Sunday :)**

**And sorry this was such a short chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, what is exactly your plan", asked Yukine curious while his master was running to the forest with him in his hand. Yato sighed. He was't sure if you could call it a plan. He just did the first thing that came in mind and called it a plan so Hiyori would't be worried.

"The Ayakashi's are here for Hiyori, so to save the town we need to get Hiyori out of here".

"But do you think that Hiyori will be okay on her own now"? Asked Yukine worried.

"Kofuku's place is't that far away and Bishamonten is trying to stop the Ayakashi's from getting in to the town".

"Bishamonten? Will Kazuma be okay"?

"Jeez, don't worry all the time, trust your master for once", said Yato. He tried to sounds confident but he was actually more worried that his shinki.

"Sorry", said Yukine, but you could still hear a worried tone in his voice. Yato jumped on a high building so he could see the whole town. Bishamonten did a pretty good job for fighting on her own against so many Ayakashi's, but still a lot managed to slip trough her and walked into town.

"Lets stop the once who get into town", said Yato against his shinki and he jumped of the building. It was clear that the where looking for something, or actually someone. Because when they came into town they immediately splitted up, looked everywhere and leaved the humans alone. So they where keeping it peaceful. But what would happen if they can't find Hiyori? Yato jumped to the first Ayakashi and sliced it open with Yukine. He immediately jumped to the other Ayakashi. And so he killed a few Ayakashi's until Kofuku, Daikaku and Hiyori came running his way. The Ayakashi;s who where in the street immediately looked at her.

"Hiyori watch out", yelled Yato when one of the Ayakashi's jumped to her. Kofuku, with Daikoku in her hand, jumped between them and blew with the hand fan the Ayakashi at Yato who sliced it open. Yato ran quick to Hiyori, so he could protect her better.

"I got Kofuku and Daikoku as quick as possible, w-what the hell is happening", she asked. Gladly in the street there where only two Ayakashi's left, so he had a little time to explain everything.

"Fujisaki is here with army of Ayakashi's, we need to get you out of the town as quick as possible".

"But what will happen with the town, the Ayakashi's will harm people, I can't let that happen", said Hiyori worried.

"That is why we let the Ayakashi's follow you". The group looked surprised at Yato.

"Hiyori, you will sit on my back. I will run as fast as I can trough the forest in the hope we can get as much Ayakashi's to follow us. After that we ran into the mountains behind the forest and hide you somewhere there and after that we will kill as many Ayakashi's as possible". Hiyori looked a little bit scared, what was logical, if you looked what was going on.

"Hiyori, you have to trust me, I will run as fast as I can, you just have to sit on my back".

"And me and Daikoku are here to protect your to", said Kofuku who hugged Hiyori.

"Alright, I am scared, but I guess I don't have a choose", said Hiyori. Kofuku let go of her so she could sit on Yato's back. Yato knew it was weird, but he loved the feeling of having Hiyori on his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Yeah he definitely would protect her.

"Kofuku, you have to tell Bishamonten about the plan. And after that I would like it if you two would stay close to us. Yukine you should turn into your normal form again, with Hiyori on my back I can't fight anyway". Yukine did what Yato asked and after that they started to run. Kofuku killed every Ayakashi who wanted to attack them and quick the group stood before the forest.

**I know this is short chapter, I am really sorry, just got a lot to do for school and stuff. Probably can ad a bigger chapter next week.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and if you have a idea for a scene you want to happen in this story, feel free to suggest it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Run, faster, Yato had to go faster. It felt like the wind was cutting into his face. Hiyori felt heavier every second. But it did't matter, he had to run as fast as he could.

"Smels good".

Run faster, he had to go faster. A scream from a girl. Was it Kofuku or Bishamonten? No time to look behind him, he had to run.

"Smels good". He fell over a root. Hiyori screamed softly and felt off him. Quick stand up and help her stand up.

"Smels good". To many Akayashi's around them.

"KYAAAAAAA". Kofuku jumped next to the couple and wiped a few Ayakashi's out whit a blow of her hand fan. Hiyori was already on his back and he started to run again. He had no idea how long they already where running. 5 minutes? 10 minutes? A hour? It felt like there was never going to get a end to this forest.

"Yato, I can run for myself if you get to tired", suggested Hiyori. Yato shacked his head. Hiyori was sportive, but she was't fast enough, and definitely not now because she was pregnant.

"I am not tired, I am fine", lied he. Kofuku suddenly appeared next to him.

"How are you guys doing", asked she. You could see that she felt tired.

"We need to find a hiding spot soon, we got the most of the Ayakashi's far away from the town, right"?

"Yeah, but how are we going to find it, with all the time those Ayakashi's around"? Kofuku blew one Ayakashi away. He saw that they where almost out of the forest, because the amount of three's was getting less and less.

"Where is Bishamonten and Yukine", Yato asked in the hope that both where doing okay.

"Bishamonten is fighting with the Ayakashi's behind us. And Yukine, I don't know about him". Damn, did't he tell his shinki that he should stay close to him, what if he had to fight now? And what if Yukine had to fight now? Yato saw that the ground was't only grass and leaves anymore, but also from stone. That was good, they where almost at the mountain, where they could hide behind big stones or something liked that. Yato and Kofuku stopped running at the same time. Before them was a cliff. He looked around him. Walking around the cliff would taking really long. And he saw that at both sides of him where Ayakashi's. And behind him. They where surrounded. Kofuku tried to blow them away, but there where to much. A little one managed to come close and bite Yato in his leg. Hiyori jumped off him, knowing that Yato could't handle carry her anymore. But she still stood close to him. The Ayakashi's all walked close to the group.

"We have to jump", suggested Yato.

"Are you crazy"? Hiyori looked down at the cliff, it was more than 80 feet, if they would fell, there was't be change that they would survive that.

"It is better than staying here", said Yato who hit a Ayakashi with his bare fist.

"Than I go first", said Kofuku suddenly. She putted the hand fan away, turned around and jumped.

"KOFUKU"! Screamed Hiyori shocked. Gladly Kofuku made it, but barely. she hang with two hands at cliff and climbed as fast as she could up. At the mean time most of the Ayakashi's where less then 4 feet close to Yato and Hiyori.

"Hiyori, you have to jump, me and Kofuku will help you", said Yato. Hiyoi nodded. There was't really a other choice. Yato grabbed her shoulders so he could give her jump extra power. Hiyori jumped. She was almost at the other side. A little more, just a little. But she was already going down. Kofuku wanted to grab her hand, but was't tall enough. Yato wanted to jump to Hiyori who was falling, but gladly Daikoku changed back from a hand fan to his normal form, jumped and grabbed with one hand Hiyori's hand and with his other hand the cliff edge. Kofuku both helped them up. Now only Yato had to jump. He did't had space for a run-up so he just tried to jump with all his power what was still in his legs. He felt the ground under his feet disappear And for a second he was flying. Suddenly a Ayakashi jumped after him and grabbed with some kind of arms his feed. Yato stretched out his hand to Daikoku, who grabbed it and got him up. The Ayakashi bite his leg, at the same place where the other Ayakashi also just bit him. He immediately fell on the ground. Kofuku kicked the Ayakashi and it flyed of the cliff.

"Do you think they won't come here"? Asked Hiyori worried. Yato looked up. A few tried to jump, but no one managed to come here, just because they where jumping with to many at the same time. They pushed their selfs down the cliff.

"No, we are save for a while", said Yato relieved.

"But what about Yukine", asked Daikoku worried, who got a little father feelings for the young shinki.

"Lets just hope that he is together with Bishamonten, I will go later this night looking for both off them".

Yukine did't stop running. He had to find Yato or someone else, as long it was someone it was fine with him. He had a thick branch in his hands, what he used to punch the Ayakashi's away. Gladly there weren't many Ayakashi's who where aiming for him. Most of them where after Yato and Hiyori. Yukine stopped with running when he saw a lake. Could Ayakashi's swim? He was't sure. Well time to find out than. Yukine stepped with his first food into the lake and felt a shudder trough his body. Damn it was cold.

"Are you going to swim a little bit", said a cute voice suddenly behind him. He turned around and looked into the eyes of Nora. "Should't you look for your friends"?

"Well, they probably don't miss you anyway". Someone apeared next to Nora. It was Fujisaki, who had a mean smile on his face.

"W-what do you mean by that"? Yukine took a other step back into the lake.

"Let me explain", said Fujisaki. "What did you do until now to save Hiyori since she was pregnant? Nothing! You only stood in their way!". Yukine shook his head. A part of him did't want to believe what Fujisaki was saying, but a other part knew it was true. Yukine was being so useless.

"For Yato you are like a third wheel, Hiyori will always be more important".

"T-that is not true"! Yukine tried to convince himself. Of course it was't true. Fujisaki laughed.

"You're right, you are not even a third wheel anymore. Do you really think that they will care about you, once the child will be born. They will only care about theie little family". Yukine felt sick.

"Is't that where you are scared of, Yukine"? He asked.

"Of course not"! It was lie.

"The only hope for you is that Yato can't abandon you as his only shinki". Yukine automatically nodded.

"But you know what, Yukine. What do we know about that child inside Hiyori? Nothing! There is a change that he or she maybe can become a shinki. And do you really think that Yato would choose you above his own child. He would definitely abandon you, after all that also happened to Nora". Yukine did't know what to say.

"At the look on your face I can see that you are thinking about that, is't it"? Fujisaki said with a clever smile. Yukine still did't say anything.

"But you know what, why don't you join me and Nora, I won't abandon you so easily". Yukine immediately shacked his head. He would never do that, even if Yato would abandon him.

"I am sorry, but I have to say no to your offer". Fujisaki laughed.

"Than go back to your friends, if you head south you will find them, they jumped over a cliff. But remember, me and Nora will stay here for a while, so if you need a new family, just come back here".

Yukine walked to the cliff and indeed he saw Kofuku at the other side.

"Kofuku, is everyone okay"? He yelled at here, she turned around and made a sigh of relieve.

"Everyone is doing fine, it is good that you are back, jump over the cliff"! Yukine walked to the edge.

"Kofuku, I am not really tall, so I can't jump really far", he said worried.

"Bullshit and I am here, right"? And that was actually what made him worry the most. Kofuku was't someone who helped when you needed a lot of luck. Yukine closed his eyes for a second, took a run-off and jumped. He barely made it and hung with one hand at the edge. Kofuku helped him up.

"See, that was easy, right"? Yukine only nodded.

"I will bring you to the rest, they will be glad that you are okay". Yukine though about his conversation with Fujisaki and Nora. Where Hiyori and Yato really worrying about him. Kofuku walked to a little cave.

"Hey guys, I found Yukine", said Kofuku happy. The cave was inside even smaller. Their was a small fire. Hiyori sat against Yato who putted his hand around her, so she would't feel the cold. Daikaku was busy with making some kind of food.

"Good that you are back, and this is the place where we are staying for tonight, I know it is not much, but it is better than nothing", said Yato with a friendly smile. Yukine only nodded at went to sit next to the fire. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hiyori and Yato chatting like nothing unusually was happening. Like nobody was in danger. Like they where just sitting together at Kofuku's place. Yukine closed his eyes and just sat there. He did't know for how long. Maybe a half of a hour of maybe a hour. He just said their until Daikoku tolled him that diner was ready. Diner was a roosted rabbit. It was't much, but it was better than nothing. Yato gave a part of his rabbit to Hiyori, because she needed extra much food. Yukine did't know why it annoyed him so much. Yato putted his hand on heir bally.

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe this child is't so horrible. It could be a human, or a god. But maybe it is some kind of shinki", said Yato with a smile. Yukine immediately froze.

"Than Yukine does't have to do anything alone anymore", said Hiyori with a smile. Yukine had to go outside. Just to be away of the couple.

"I-I go to take a walk", he said while standing up. Nobody looked up and only Hiyori answered.

"Okay". Yukine felt a tear coming up in his eye while he walked out of the cave. Okay...? Not something like; Don't go to far away or come back soon. No just simple okay. Like she did't care about what happened with him. Without notecing he walked back to the cliff and jumped to the othersite. He felt how his feet braught him to the lake. Yukine did't now why, but he just keep walking until he saw Fujisaki and Nora both sitting against a three looking into the lake.

**So this was chapter 13 :) Hope that you enjoyed it. I think I am going to focus also more on the character around Hiyori and Yato, to see how they feel about everything and stuff. If you have any suggestion for the story, tell me and maybe I use it. And thanks for all the nice reviews and stuff, that really makes me feel happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I knew you would come", said Fujisaki with a grin on his face. Yukine did't understand what he was doing.

"I-it is not like I am choosing your side, you know". Yukine try let it sound like he was selfassured, but in reality he was scared.

"Than why are you here"? Yukine did't know the reason for that either, he just looked at Fujisaki with a angry face.

"And why did't you tell Hiyori and Yato that you knew where I was, did you want to keep that to yourself"? Yukine bite his lip. So many questions he could't answer himself. Fujisaki laughed.

"You know Yukine, if it was't for the baby, everything would be normal now, you know that right? You would kill a few Ayakashi's together with Yato, than go eat at Kofuku's place or you would go to that three or ask Hiyori to help you with homework. But with the baby everything will be different. Hiyori won't look up to you anymore, she will only look at her child". Fujisaki stood up and walked to him.

"Yukine, you could prevent that". Yukine looked surprised up. What did Fujisaki mean with that he could prevent the coming of this baby?

"Join me, secretly Yukine. Help me with getting this baby. You can leave me again after that. Than you can live happily with Yato and Hiyori again. Than you can forget everything about this and just become Yato's only shinki"! Fujisaki stook his hand out and Yukine grabbed it without knowing what he was doing.

"W-what do I have to do"? He asked.

"Go to where Hiyori and Yato are and act like everything is normal. When they got a new plan, tell that to me. Me and Nora will be at this lake every night". Fujisaki's smile got bigger.

"I w-wil do what you want, but promise that you won't kill anyone, o-okey"?

"I can't promise anything, but I will try not to kill them, now go back, before they miss you, if they miss you"! Yukine turned around and ran away. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going to betray his own master? What if they found out. What if Yato already got blighted? A tear dropped down his cheek.

Yato suddenly stood up and wanted to walk out of the cave. Hiyori was trying to sleep, but waked up from his sudden movements.

"Is there something wrong", she said with her eyes still closed. A part of him wanted to tell her, but it was probably nothing big to worry about so he said no. It was still dark outside. When he was far enough from the cave away he took his jacked up. Just what he thought it was, Yukine blighted him. Well not much. And Yukine was a teenager, so it was normal for him to do accidentally do something stupid. Nothing to worry about. Yukine should come back soon. It was a hard night, and he should sleep enough. Well, the same was for Yato himself. It was luck that nobody got hurt badly. Only around Yato's leg there was a T-shirt wrapped around so the wound form the bit would be able to heal. Bishamonten did't had a scratch at all when she came back. She immediately went back to her own house, because she did't want to get to much involved with everything what happened. Yato suddenly saw a part of a green jacket behind a three.

"Yukine, are you there"? Asked Yato. Yukine walked surprised to him. Yato did't now what was different of him, but he did't seem okay.

"W-where you looking for me"?

"No, I was just taking a walk outside, but it is good that you are back", Yato said with a big smile.

"Oh". Was the only answer Yato got and Yukine walked pass him. Okay, something was clearly not alright.

Fujisaki looked with a big grin at the lake. This was getting way more fun than expected. And only because of that stupid Yukine.

"Why did't you make him your shinki"? Asked Nora who sat next to him.

"He does't trust me enough for that, he would have said no. I first gonna let him think that I am only want to have the baby. That I am also good. But don't worry, that stupid teenager will believe us".

"Don't you think Yato will find out"?

"That is indeed the only problem, we need to find a solution for that". Fujisaki closed his eyes. If his plan would work out and Yukine would become his shinki, than he took Yato's most powerful weapon out of his hands.

**I know it is not Sunday, but I really wanted to wright a new chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it :) And thanks again for all your reviews. Because is being stupid I can't see them all or answer them, so if you have questions, I might answer those via Pm or at my next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hiyori woke up because of a great smell what reached her nose. She looked up and saw that Daikoku was busy with the fire and some meat. She almost got tears in her eyes. Daikoku and Kofuku did so much for her and Yato. They could also be sitting warm in their home. Yukine was still sleeping deep in the corner of the room. He looked really innocent like that. Like a little child who did't know how horrible the world was. Yato and Kofuku where both gone.

"Good morning, can I maybe help"? Asked Hiyori polite while she was moving to a siting position. It was't as cold as last night anymore, because the sun was able to reach a part of the cave.

"Good morning Hiyori, I am already done, take some food, you have to eat with your fingers, I hope that is okay". Hiyori stood up and walked to Daikoku.

"Of course that is okay, it is already amazing that you can make good food here". Daikoku gave her a little piece of meat, what she immediately greedy ate. She did't noticed that she had so much hungry until she actually could taste the food.

"Where are Kofuku and Yato", asked Hiyori when she was done.

"They said that they where going to look for stuff".

"Stuff"?

"That was all they told to me". Daikoku also started to eat a piece of meat.

"Yukine, wake up", said Hiyori who was shaking his arm. Yukine slowly opened his eyes. He looked right into the eyes of Hiyori.

"Yato and Kofuku say they have a new plan, you need to get up". He moved to a sitting position and take a look around the cave. Yato, Kofuku, Daikoku and now Hiyori too where sitting in a circle around the fireplace. Yukine sighed, stood up and sat down between Daikoku and Hiyori.

"So what is this plan"?He asked sleepy.

"We can't stay here. Hiyori need to get faraway from here, maybe even out of Japan", said Yato who putted meat in this mouth.

"We also decided that we should split up. So it would be harder for Fujisaki to follow us", continued he. "Hiyori should go with Kofuku and Daikoku, while me and Yukine will go somewhere else. I would prefer to be with Hiyori so I can protect her, but that is what Fujisaki expects".

"Hey, don't think me and Daikoku can't protect her, we will kill Fujisaki if he dares to touch her", said Kofuku and hugged Hiyori. But Hiyori suddenly pushed her away, jumped up and ran out of the cave.

"H-hiyori, are you okay"? Asked Yato worried and he also walked out of the cave. Yukine wanted to stand up and also walk after the two, but than changed his mind. Hiyori probably wanted to be alone with Yato. A few minutes later they came back. Hiyori looked really pale. Yato helped her with walking back and when they sit down Hiyori leaned against his shoulders.

"Hiyori, are you alright, you look sick, what happened"? Said Kofuku worried. Hiyori smiled a little.

"P-please don't worry. I had to trow over, but you know that kind of stuff hapens when you are pragnet, shall we talk more about the plan". Hiyori wanted to move all the attention away from her.

"O yeah, the rest of the plan, Hiyori will go to the south, I already talked with Kofuku about the city's you will going trough but your end destiny will be Tsushima Airport in Tsushima. Their will you take a flight to America. Me and Yukine will go to the north to Misawa airport in Misawa, where we will also take a plane to America. In America we will get a point to get together again and see what we will do next, okay"? The group all nodded. Yukine was kind of excited, as far as he remembered he never had been America. Or did he in his life as Human? Sometimes he wished he could still remember who he was before he became Yato's shinki.

"I think we should rest a lot today, because we will leaving tomorrow, right Yato"? Said kofuku. Yato nodded.

"Do whatever you want today, as long as you take it easy", he said.

Yato looked at the sun going down. The night was taking over. This would be his last night with Hiyori for a while, or maybe for ever. No! That was not how he should think. And even if Hiyori died, he had to go live on, for Yukine. Thinking about Yukine, where was his shinki anyway? Yukine was still acting strange this day. He did't talk much and looked like he did't want to be there in the cave. Well maybe it was a teenage thing, but it really was't the time for that. He sighed and turned to Hiyori, who was sitting against the wall of the cave, looking at the fire.

"Hiyori, do you maybe already know a name you want to give to our child"? Asked Yato while he walked to her and sat down next to her. Everyone looked suprised at him. Th name was probably the last thing she was thinking about.

"W-well, not really, and you"?

"No, but we should start thinking about it. I know it sounds ridiculous, but when the baby gets born I will try as hard as possible to give that child a normal live. So we also need a good name". Hiyori smiled.

"I will think about one", said she while putting her hand on her belly.

Yukine jumped over the cliff and ran to the lake, while thinking about what he was going to tell Fujisaki. He definitely was going to tell that they where going to Amerika, but should he also tell about that Hiyori was going with Daikaku and Kofuku, or should he lie about that? It was hard to find the lake, because it was already dark, but after a while he found it, and like promised, Fujisaki and Nora where sitting there. When Fujisaki saw him he jumped up and walked to him with a big smile.

"Yukine-kun, I knew you would come"! Yukine only made a little smile as answer.

"Do you have news about Yato and Hiyori"? Yukine sighed, should he really tell him about it.

"Well, the plan is that we are going to split up, and one of us is going to Tsushima and the other is going to Misawa and we both take the plane and fly to Amerika". He said it. He just said something Yato trusted him.

"Thank you for this information Yukine, I understand if this is hard for you, but this way I can help you", said Fujisaki, trying to sound nice. "Is there maybe more information, I would get it if you don't want to tell me, but I need it to succeed in my plan".

"Well, yeah, there is more. Hiyori will go with Kofuku and Daikoku to Tsushima and not with me and Yato to Misawa, what you probably would expect, we leave tomorrow, a-and that is all I know", said Yukine with a trembling voice.

"Thank you again Yukine, and don't feel guilty, what you are doing is good. And now go back, quick". Yukine immediately turned around and ran away. A part of him still did't want to believe that he was actually doing this, betraying his own master...

Fujisaki sat down next to his shinki. While looking at the lake, he slowly started to laugh. Oh, he really could't wait to see Yato's face when he finds out what his own blessed shinki was doing. Stupid teenager.

"Father, are you going to make him your shinki"? Asked Nora, who was looking at her laughing father.

"Yes, and I already know how. And don't worry Nora, I won't replace you with him. After this is all over, I'll destroy him, one way or a other".

"Ccan I know your plan to make him your shinki, father"? Asked Nora curious.

"We will do it the next time we see him. I will try to get alone with him and than you will get Ayakashi's to attack us. For him it will look like a deathly situation, and the only way to fight back would be to become my shinki". Thinking about his plan was making him more happier and happier. Live would be boring when this adventure would be over again, so he had to enjoy this as much as possible.

**So I am sorry about the update times, It was a little bit weird lately. But from now on, I will post every Sunday straight. And when I have vacation again, I maybe will post more, but I will say it then. So I hoped that you liked this chapter. I am sorry if the names from the towns in Japan aren't right. I am not really good in geography, and I just took two random names out of Wikipedia. **

**NORAGAMI GETS A SECOND SEASON! YESH YESH YESH, WHO OFF YOU ARE ALL TOTALLY HAPPY WITH THAT? **

**And I had just one little question for all the manga readers. BETTER DON'T READ THIS WHEN YOU ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME! SPOILERS! Was't Nora blighting Yato the whole time when she was still his shinki? Just wondering.**

**Well, have a good day everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I did something really stupid XD I though that the last chapter 15 was about that I did't post a chapter that week, but it was a real chapter so this is actually chapter 16, sorry :)**

**I am sorry for posting nothing so long, but here is a new chapter! I though I should tell you guys what all happened in the last chapter, because you maybe forgot it because it is so long ago. So basically Fujisaki tricked Yukine in let him think that he is good and the group spitted up in two groups( Yato and Yukine, and the other group is Hiyori, Kofuku and Daikoku) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Yukine walked next to Yato. Early in the morning the group splitted up and started the long trip. It was already almost night and they where somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Yato yawned.

"Shall we look for a place to sleep"? Yato asked, but Yukine did't listen.

"Hey, Yukine, I asked you something"! Said Yato annoyed and when Yukine still did't react he punched him soft on his shoulder, what finally made him looked surprised up.

"Geez, Yukine, you should listen when I ask you something".

"S-sorry", was the only thing Yukine said back. Yato sighed, Yukine was still acting weird, and it was getting troublesome.

"Lets look for a place the sleep, okay"? Yukine nodded. After searching for 15 minutes, without any success, they decided just to sleep outside with a fire.

"Yukine you are going to search for stuff we can make a fire from and I will look for food, okay"?

"Sure".

"Father, he is coming", said Nora who just ran to her father.

"Great, do you've got the Ayakashi's ready"? Nora nodded.

"Okay, than I see you soon, I will go to Yukine and make him my shinki", said Fujisaki with a big smile and walked to the ignorant Yukine who stood with branches in his hand

"Hey Yukine-chan, how are you doing"? Yukine jumped up from shock and the branches fall on the ground

"Oh sorry, I did't want to scare you", said Fujisaki with a fake smile.

"W-what are you doing here"? Asked Yukine surprised. He though that Fujisaki would go after Hiyori.

"I've got so my reasons, my biggest one is that I am worried about you two". Fujisaki looked around him, and saw the first Ayakashi jumping towards them.

"WATCH OUT", he yelled at Yukine and pushed him aside. They both fell on the ground.

"W-what happened"? Asked Yukine surprised.

"Ayakashi's, damn it, right now when Nora is't at my side. I guess we have no choose but to run. Lets go"! Fujisaki grabbed Yukine's arm and dragged him along while running away from the Ayakashi's. There where around 10 Ayakashi's, just as Fujisaki wanted. Soon there would also be Ayakashi's from the front, so they can't ran any further and had to fight. Than Yukine had to become his shinki.

"Watch out", yelled Yukin and he jumped away from a Ayakashi.

"Fujisaki-san, there are also Ayakashi's from there, t-they are surrounding us, do you've got any plans"?

"Well, I have one plan, but it is kind of ridiculous, I would understand if you did't want it". Fujisaki and Yukine both stopped with running, because the Ayakashi's where all around them.

"I am fine with any plan"!

"Well, you need a master to fight with and I need a shinki to fight with. They are both not here, but we have each other. Yukine become my shinki to fight those monsters"! Yukine looked shocked at Fujisaki.

"B-but than I will become a stray, I don't want th..."

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE"! Interrupted Fujisaki him and Yukine shook his head.

"O-okay, I will become your shinki", said Yukine quick and kicked with his feet a Ayakashi away. Fujisaki did't waste any seconds and immediately started making signs with his fingers to make Yukine his shinki.

"I make you my servant with these Alias, the name is follower, the vessel is sound. Obey my order and become my shinki. The name is Saburo and the vessel be Sabu. COME SABUKI"! A red sign appeared on Yukine's right upper arm and Yukine turned into a wakizashi (looks like a katana). Fujisaki smiled and with excitement he started to kill all the Ayakashi's. Yukine probably was better in the hands of Yato, but Fujisaki still though the fighting was going better than expected and soon all the Ayakashi's where dead.

"Sabuki, return to normal"! Said Fujisaki and Yukine got back to his normal form. He looked white and shocked. Like he just did something horrible.

"Yukine, go back to Yato now, quick, before he suspects something"!

"B-but can't you, well I don't want to be your shinki", said Yukine and Fujisaki started to laugh.

"Stupid Yukine, do you really think that I would let you go so easily, I've got Yato's weapon in my own hands now. You will stay a stray for a while I guess", he said with a mean smile. And suddenly Yukine understood that everything what Fujisaki did until now was one big trap, and he was so stupid to fall in it. He turned around and ran away scared, knowing that he did something terrible. Becoming another god shinki, becoming a stray and worse of all betraying Yato.

"Do you let him go", did Nora suddenly asked at Fujisaki. She had watched everything behind the three's.

"Yeah, we have the trump cards in our own hands now anyway. If he is't useful anymore, we just tell him god biggest secret".

**So that was the new chapter, and I already started on the chapter for next week. I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID'T POST LAST TWO WEEKS, JUST SCHOOL YOU KNOW!**

***Bows* I hope you can forgive me :)**

**And I am looking for beta readers, who will just read the chapters before the others do and maybe correct some grammar mistakes! That would be a great help, because I don't have much time. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, it really makes me happy!**


End file.
